


All Dog Days

by seventhminute



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Smut, 乱伦, 但这是oz啊, 其实应该要有更多的创伤预警, 斜杠有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: 那么，作为广为流传的其中一个版本，你们这些家伙知道的，神用亚当的肋骨创造了夏娃，我“骨中骨，肉中肉”的妻子之类...肏嘞！这难道不听起来有些病态吗？我的意思是，我才不会去肏自己身上掉下来的肉嘞！对吧？妈的...这些该死的神话故事——Augustus Hill
Relationships: Cyril O'Reily/Ryan O'Reily
Kudos: 1





	1. 序

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一段哥弟，剩下的全是弟哥。

首先，Ryan必须要讲明的是——他不是基佬，Cyril也不是。他们对肥奶子和大屁股中间的那道缝穴有着最直接的原始欲望...肏！布里奇特街帮里头谁不晓得奥雷利兄弟的威猛？uhhh...fine！至少是Cyril的...行了吧！金手套冠军的光芒跟他那头该死的长金发一样闪耀。以及别误会，他们不仗着自己的地位到处跟姑娘们滥交，可以说，跟其他垃圾比起来，奥雷利兄弟对伴侣的忠诚度可谓是凌驾于其他垃圾的标准线之上。苍天可鉴！他还把Shannon的名字纹在皮肤之下呢！

好啦，以上全是狗屁。

呃...除了第一句。

他们有关暴力的成人之旅自落地便启程，而关乎性爱的旅途则位于变声时期。哈！主上保佑，感谢让他们有惊无险地长齐了屌毛，完善了硬件才搞在一起...真正意义上的开搞，每日每夜，随时随地，哑着嗓音，喉咙像被他们混账爹踹过一脚，他在叫的时候都不知道是被Cyril肏哑的还是本身自带的音效。哦，那是几岁？14？15？或者13？肏这些...反正他们两个总有一人符合这些年龄选项中的一个。

疯狂的日子，处于这个阶段的青少年们不知从什么时候开始演变成今日这种局面——病态的小疯子们，学校里...大部分是在少管所，到处都是争抢谁是“破处王”称号的攀比。那时候他常常跟Cyril调笑，如果他俩是双胞胎的话，妈分娩引起的腹痛就是他们乱搞所造成的。什么？恶心？随你怎么说，伙计，以颈上的这枚十字架为誓，愿主保佑你。哈哈。

好了，那么接下来，准备好听他们狗屄日子的阐述了吗？从他们的第一次性爱开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慢慢写...


	2. Who Loves You？

“怎么了？”他看着Cyril的眼睛，还是粗短的金发热烘烘地散发着射精过后的汗味，“你在意吗？”Ryan问，弟弟玻璃一般的蓝眼珠犯不着张嘴就能诉说一切。

“肏！”Cyril笑着出声，“我他妈更在意明天早上吃什么！”他们一块哼笑起来，接着在金发男孩下一秒的发问声中停下，“要肏回来吗？”Cyril问，眼珠子晃晃，明目张胆地往烈火里投汽油弹一般地在末尾添上一句亲昵的——“哥？”

“啊...这个嘛...”Ryan看似十分大度地耸肩，挂着汗水或者其它什么体液的肩头亮晶晶地闪着Cyril的眼，“当然。”他表示，在经过一番几秒钟的深思熟虑后。

“哦。那现在？”Cyril迅速翻身骑到Ryan腰上，“以后上床谁干谁就以拳头的输赢为准。”他以不容拒绝的口吻定下规矩。

“肏！”

混小子的翅膀越来越硬了。Ryan翻着白眼将老二狠狠地往上面的屁股里头塞，可还没到更进一步的深度，Cyril就疼得跳起来作势要打他。“小子，想想刚才我为你做的。”Ryan连忙缩起脑袋躲进Cyril的颈窝里并一把将其抱住。他们搂抱着卧倒在单人床上进行激烈地翻滚，最后他把他压在身下——以Cyril让步似地放弃。

Ryan注视着弟弟汗津津的后脑勺，晃动的视线里，银色十字架在其光滑的背脊上不断戳划跳跃。Cyril在一场又一场的斗殴中练得满身精肉，乍看单薄的身子脱了衣服后其实跟块钢板似的打上去梆梆作响，Ryan想这可能是他最后也是唯一一次肏他，弟弟练习拳击的场景浮现在他眼前，挥动的拳头就跟两枚加农炮弹一样令人眼冒金星。

“肏...”他讨厌运动，如果不是为了生存，他大概永远也不会去锻炼身上的每一块肉，“谁爱你？”他突然问，胯部恶意碾磨下面的臀肉。

“...肏...”那有几秒钟的延迟，Cyril吐出嘴里濡湿的枕巾，脑内昏昏沉沉地码着答案，“你啊...”他又接着补充，“...当然还有妈。”

“恶...别提妈。”Ryan瞬间兴致缺缺起来，“别在这种时候。”

不知为何，Ryan一直觉得他跟母亲之间围绕着一层灰白色的名为“疏离”的烟雾，这是Cyril跟她之间没有的距离。他在小时候求证过，不过之后长大了也没弄明白，或许他这个混蛋在妈生产的时候给她造成了比Cyril更加严重的灾难，哈，谁知道呢？

他打小便是一个撒谎能手，他在五岁时对妈说他被教堂里的牧师给摸了，这换回来的只是妈一遍又一遍——“哦...可怜的孩子，这可怎么办呢？这可怎么办？”，她都没用上“我的”-“可怜的孩子”，甚至没给他一个关切的拥抱，妈只是用她一贯可怜又无助的眼神打量着他，“这可怎么办呢？”她一遍又一遍，“这可怎么办？”药物使她的身躯肥胖，那些多余的肉会在苦楚下——大多数是爸的威胁造成——颤抖，但她现在平静地翻不起一片肉浪，“要不告诉你爸去？”她最后提议。

他在Cyril拎刀去教堂的途中否认了这个，他望着那满脑袋与他相反的金色，湖泊一样的蓝眼里愤怒地涌起暗绿色的芦苇浪潮，他在那张大相径庭却总能找出相似的脸庞中毅然推翻心中出现不止一次的猜测。他在五岁后再也没去过教堂。

Cyril将Ryan仰面打开，他把刚才咬过的枕头垫在对方的屁股下，“在想什么？”他蹙眉不满地拍拍哥哥深陷思绪的脸颊，随后把对方泄在自己屁股上的精液弄下来抹到胯下老二的顶端，“我刚才根本就没爽。”Cyril咧开嘴认为他刚刚的举动有些恶心，不过这不妨碍他把整根屌送进Ryan的屁股里。

奥雷利家的长子明显是个优秀的气氛制造者，Cyril认为他哥比高年级的Dana Morley还要会叫唤——那个跟飞车党混在一起的把头发染得漆黑的大胸妞。“安静点。”他低头将舌头伸进哥哥的嘴里搅，“就不怕被他们听见？”他含糊地提醒，顺便亲得他哥满嘴口水。

Ryan叫地更欢了，嘶哑的声带转出十八个弯——他们的酒鬼混账爹这会儿要嘛倒在门口要嘛趴在沙发与茶几间的缝隙里，至于妈，哦，那个可怜的女人，她需要承受的苦难已经足够让她沉睡的了。

“哈...你还记得小时候..啊！”

“什么？”Cyril腰下的动作更狠，他实在想不通他哥的脑子为什么在这种时候还能产生那么多屁话。

“肏...慢点！”Ryan动手去推阻Cyril，可对方却直接擒住他的手腕并将它们交叉固定在他的小腹上，Cyril故意停在那里往下摁压，那恐怖的涨腹感吓得Ryan直接蹬腿开骂，“呃啊...！我他妈说了轻点...啊啊...小杂种！嗯...卧槽...啊！肏啊！你他妈听到没有！”他沉下眉眼怒视对方，Cyril在刀锋般锐利的视线下不情愿地松开钳制。

“...呼...就...就是你从厨房拎了把刀去教堂找那个猪猡...”Ryan咽着口水缓气，“嗯？还记得吗？我被他摸了那件事？”

“...肏！”男孩磨着牙，他记起了这个，“你不是否认了？”

“是，是的...冷静点..”Ryan摩挲着弟弟的小臂进行安抚，“我是想说...肏。”他轻笑起来，“你那时候还没那把刀高吧？”

“呃......”

“谁爱你？”他伸出一根手指抵在弟弟的心窝，垂下的眉眼里只能看见黑雾般的色彩。

“你，还有妈。”

肏。

Ryan闭上眼把那声咒骂咽回肚子。

奥雷利兄弟有过一段好日子，是的，他们拥有过。

Cyril到处跑，抽个儿疯长的身体隐隐有超过兄长的趋势。随着参加的那些青少年业余拳赛的次数累积，他的格斗技术从单纯的野蛮过渡到极其精准的凶狠，虽然Ryan对这玩意儿狗屁不懂，但爸一次又一次放下的拳头和摔门离去间无意泄露出来的畏色让他预见到接下来生活的顺心。

他们在Ryan女朋友的帮助下堪堪完成高中学业，没错——哇拉！想不到吧！屡进少管所甚至因为建立帮派而上过电视的奥雷利·阿飞·兄弟拿到了高中毕业证书，这能把Jack Eldridge那虚伪杂种的滑稽胡子吓掉。Ryan跟Jenny在毕业典礼当天分手，那个戴着玫红色方眼镜的牙套妹，她得到了哈斯汀法学院的来信邀请。很显然，她有走出这个烂街区的机会，而这也不是什么“我不能拖累你”的英雄情节。

Cyril在狗都趴着不动的三伏天拿下纽约金手套锦标赛的冠军，得知这个消息的时候Ryan正窝在老房子里的破沙发上跟一个布朗克斯区的意大利妞调情。

“看来今天是你们爱尔兰男孩的幸运日。”女人用猩红的尖指甲划拉Ryan虎口上的四叶草纹身，她甜棕色的目光有意无意地朝在冰箱门前扒拉食物的拳击手放出浓情可可牌闪电，“我不介意跟你们两兄弟来场三人行。”

“甜心，你可以单独拥有我弟弟，也可以单独拥有我，不过同时？”男人深情地刮擦着女人小巧的翘鼻，“抱歉，这可不行。”

“唔...宝贝，你吃醋了？”女人发出甜腻的嗤笑，“这真可爱。”——“不，我的意思是，你该离开了。”Ryan勾起嘴角向她回礼。

女人捂嘴哼哼唧唧地笑的更厉害，随后在Ryan保持不变的假笑中逐渐安静下来，她不可置信地瞪大眼——“...你认真的？”甜腻的声调瞬间拔高至尖锐到刺耳的噪音，“吸屌的王八蛋！”她羞恼地拉下已经撩高至腰间的裙摆，而Ryan则哈哈大笑着侧身躲过红底高跟鞋的攻击。

“你干嘛？”拳击手咬着三明治出来，他端详了一会儿震震颤抖的老旧前门，确认其没事后，他扭头朝哥哥无所谓地表示——“我可不介意。”

“我还以为你要跟那群壮男彻夜狂欢呢。”Ryan收起那副花花公子般的负心人做派，接着俯身低头把茶几上的剩余粉末吸入鼻腔，“唔——”他闭眼向后倒，飘飘然地自顾解起皮带。

“嗯哼，我拒绝了。”Cyril依靠在沙发后用手指敲击着椅背，“少吸点那东西。”

“切，我又不参加那些比赛。”

Cyril不赞同地皱起眉，他伸手去擦拭哥哥鼻翼边的白色残留——“......！”——Ryan别过脸顺势将唇边的手指叼入口腔。

“...他们邀请我去芝加哥打职业赛。”

“所以？”Ryan将嘴里的手指吮得滋滋响。

“再一次。”Cyril耸起肩把脑袋歪向一边，“我拒绝了。”

Ryan停下吞吐，他睁开眼仰望他。其实这么多年以来，Cyril一直没搞明白他哥眼睛的颜色，很奇怪吧？尽管驾照上写得是棕色，但那介于绿色与棕色之间，平时总是黑雾似的凝结在高耸眉骨之下，不过有时候，运气好点儿——比如说现在，放松扩大的眼眸呈现出来的却是一派蓝幽幽的光景——“你这样子可真婊。”他抽出手指咽下一声不满足的叹息。

“怎么样？亲生哥哥是自己婊子的感觉？”Ryan下流地冲对方吐舌，“还有力气吗？冠军？”

Cyril翻身挤进沙发，“哇哦哦...！看着点！”Ryan叫喊起来，身下的弹簧发出痛苦的抗议，他缩起手脚给弟弟让出空间。

“做给我看。”Cyril要求道，探身两下除去卡在对方髋骨两侧的牛仔裤后，托着腮像条黄毛大狗似的盘坐着静止不动了。

“啧。”Ryan舔着牙齿嗞了下牙床，他主动张开大腿，毫不避讳地玩扩张给对方看，“我...我们好像招惹到一个麻烦...嘶....”他颤着尾调，单手掰开一边的臀肉好让对方看清里面的动作。

“嗯？”

“那妞的兄弟...哈啊...似乎是Nino手下的...”Ryan咬着嘴唇回忆，“妈的...！好像是他侄子...”

“肏...ryan！”拳击场上受的伤此刻集体叫嚣起来，Cyril发出无奈地呻吟，“我就该丢下你去芝加哥！”

“嘿嘿...肏他们外祖母的！”Ryan发出嗤嗤的窃笑，“猜他们总比哥伦比亚人有点人情味。”他从穴里抽出手指，随后两手掰着穴口作出邀请，“‘面条脑袋’们总是顾及家人的。”

“哼哼...或许。”Cyrilt掏出硬屌挤进哥哥的两腿之间，“‘土豆贱民’们也是。”他亲吻着哥哥的眼睛，胯下的动作出奇地温柔，“我们搬出去吧。”Cyril提议，接着转而去啄哥哥下巴上的疤痕——那是小时候被爸推倒在桌角上磕得。

“搬去哪？”

“哪都可以，干嘛一直待在老家伙的地方。”

其实爸已经不在这里了，不经常在了，他大部分的时间在修车厂的休息室或者街角的酒馆里度过——在Cyril威胁会拿妈的墓碑一根一根砸断他的手指之后。

“唔...”Ryan咬着弟弟的耳垂，老电影手法似的性交磨得他一身热汗，“谁爱你？”他对这个问题无比热衷。

“该死的...ughhh！”Cyril不耐烦地发出一串气泡音，“你。”他简短地进行复述，“是你。”

_妈的葬礼过后，这个问题就变成了单项选择。_

“ **Fucking A.** ”Ryan无比满意现在这个答案。

_妈该感谢他，感谢他拔掉呼吸管，感谢他即使知道她从未爱过他却也愿意帮助她结束掉痛苦的一生。_

“...嗯...要不我们搬去shannon的公寓？”

“谁？”拳击手支棱起脑袋，“妈的那又是谁？恶...”他一下子反应过来，“记得给我戴套！”

“妈的她又不干我屁眼！”Ryan一把抓过弟弟带伤的下巴，那让对方在他面前龇牙咧嘴起来，“别以为我不知道你那些中场时间里的娱乐消磨——‘不准备打声招呼吗？’——嗯？你对每个黑发大胸妞都这样搭讪？”

“肏...你来看过我比赛？”Cyril笑起来，他攥住哥哥的头发，深褐色的毛发几近于纯黑。

“去你的...”Ryan象征性地蹬了几下腿，“谁爱你？”他嘟囔着。

Cyril埋进对方的肩膀里闷笑起来，“是你..是你..是你...”他一遍又一遍地肏他又一遍又一遍地重复。

——

“一直是你。”


	3. 天生杂种（上）

虽说奥雷利兄弟一直如影随形，但也总有落单的时候。

托Dino Ortolani的福——那个意大利妞的兄弟，Ryan被送进医院躺了半拉子月，他的肚皮跟后腰挨了几刀后又险些被划拉出肠子——怎么说呢？也许中央大街上的那些混蛋不全是干吃饭的？总之Ryan第一次领会到警笛声的美妙。

“这件皮大衣看起来怎么样？”

出事后Cyril一直守在医院跟他待在一起，直到前两天，就在Ryan整日晃着脚丫嫌这过于黏腻的时候，人家索性离开直接就不出现了。

“唔...他妈的帅呆了。”

患者眯起眼冲人吹口哨，Cyril在他面前转圈展示，大衣上面还有些许可疑液体的痕迹。弟弟把过肩的金发扎了起来，Ryan认为还是披下来更帅，那让对方看起来像头长齐了漂亮鬃毛的年轻狮子王。

“我去你给'赔礼道歉'了。”

“嗯哼，别在这里讲这些。”

Ryan晃着脑袋伸了个长长的懒腰，他朝Cyril露出缝合着黑线的肚皮，白色纱布被他扯开耷拉在一边。

“妈的！痒死了。”Ryan抱怨着，养长的指甲不断搔挠伤口周围泛红的新肉。

“我记得你下午拆线。”站在一旁的金发帅哥见状毫不留情地去打那只不安分的手。

“啧！混蛋！”

“意大利佬的狗屁仪式可真多，拿件衣服当回礼可不算过份。”过后Cyril依旧我行我素地讲着，“哦，对了，那女的跟他说你强迫她。”

“没办法，哥就是这么有魅力。”

“呕——”

“肏你！”

他们像男孩一样互相推搡起来，Ryan闻到了对方身上混着胃液酸味的血腥气，嗯...和一点火药味。

“Ryan O'Reily？”进来的年轻护士打断了他们的玩闹。

“哟！”Ryan抬起下巴朝她示意。

“轮到你拆线了。”

“随你怎么摆布，甜心。”他笑成一脸春天里的狐狸样儿，“不过温柔点，好吗？”

Cyril在男女间的眉来眼去中忍住白眼，他脱下大衣搭在一旁的椅子上，“嘿，小护士。”他解开衬衫衣扣招呼道，“待会儿这里还有些情况需要你处理。”

“妈的...”Ryan僵住脸色，随后渐渐冷却下来，他注意到Cyril左胸下有根肋骨正顶着皮肤。

他们两都在当天出院，一个少了纱线，一个多了固定带。

“妈的刚才那护士耳朵后面都红了。”

“猜是我该死的魅力？”

“狗屁...想得倒美！”

Ryan恶狠狠地咬着嘴巴上的皮，他打着方向盘目光却全部集中在一旁的副驾驶上。

“注意点前面。”Cyril满不在乎地提醒，“那家伙的情况可比我糟糕多了。”

“......我跟哥伦比亚人谈了笔生意。”

“嗯？什么时候的事？”

“昨天你不在的时候，呵呵...肏，那家伙眼皮上的肌腱还是筋腱什么的玩意儿被某个意大利变态佬割断了，猜他是怎样跟我说话的？”Ryan耷下眼皮做鬼脸状，“妈的，跟个cult版的匹诺曹一样，看得我都想拿两胶布帮他粘上去。”

“我们从未和他们有往来。”

“嘿，弟弟，交情都是这么出来的，妈的，这倒血霉的帮派交情。”

街帮地位一半出自于Cyril的战斗名声，一半出自Ryan，周围的豺狼虎豹唾弃同时也忌讳他肚子里成吨的坏水。他们是漂洋过海的脏鼠，是不怕辛劳的猪仔，爱尔兰人野草般的适应力在奥雷利家的长子身上体现地淋漓尽致。

Nino Schibetta被哥伦比亚人搞进了监狱，叫Oswald...什么什么...恶...噗！鬼知道哪个傻逼想出来的一个新地方——如今的监狱越建越多，罪犯却有增无减，呵，这世道哈。

奥雷利兄弟跟另一伙黑手党搭上了线，那是Schibetta家族的死对头，之前两家一直在争抢下东城的地盘，Nino进去后，哥伦比亚人暂时接管了一段时间，结果通过某位爱尔兰精灵的长袖善舞，那片地区重新被意大利人掌控。

啧，这个嘛...意大利佬总是比哥伦比亚人讲规矩点的。

这座盛满了屎尿屁的城市粪缸不会因为他们而变得更糟，虽然当然也不会更好，但那无异于是某种古怪的平衡——妈的，你他妈走哪儿都是环环相扣的食物链，他们像鳄鱼与牙签鸟一样和平共处。

所以接下来就是奥雷利兄弟的两年风光日子——他们就是拥有自己金库的绿矮妖，幸运金币与虎口上的四叶草交相辉映。

他们没搬进Shannon的公寓，这是自然的，Cyril才不会让这种事发生。他在贝里奇的第三大道找了间公寓，公寓附近有家叫猎犬与海鸟的地下拳击俱乐部，他他妈就像个尽职尽责的一家之主一样，而Ryan就是他枕边贪婪又狡猾的妖后，因为等一切安顿完，他哥那个混蛋才笑眯眯地告诉他Shannon根本没有自己的公寓，女人离开自己的狗屄家人后就一直住在拖车里。

妈的，该死的Ryan O'Reily，浑起来连自己人都玩。

不过事实证明，男人确实可悲地离不开女人，要不然你还真以为他们会像亚当与夏娃一样和和美美地生活在神的伊甸园里？妈的，想想亚当和夏娃最后的结局，而且如果你认为能在南布鲁克林找到一座伊甸园的话。

Cyril不再参加拳赛，他成了多名拳击手的经纪人，他带着那些拳击手跟别人对赌，偶尔也插手别家的赌局。从此两件式西装是Cyril O'Reily的每日标配，不过打领带是不可能打的，但保持敞开的领口又未免过于空荡——大金链子嘛...庸俗，于是他把自己所有银拳套的奖牌给融了打造成一根牙齿咬合形态的银链。Ryan仍旧打理街帮的毒品生意，他偶尔回温莎台查看，他们的领地有了扩充，Ryan在打理生意的同时又穿梭在各大帮派之间。

两人各自的活动让他们聚少离多，最近Cyril总是能瞥见楼道里各色站街女的身影，那些进进出出的婊子让Cyril觉得自己是开了家妓院的老鸨——顺便一提，自从他不打拳赛，还真他妈有不长眼的叫他是拉皮条的，尽管有时候他还真会保护她们，但那纯粹是想要免费的人肉沙包而已。那嘴欠的最后被他打得牙床开花——他在那人嘴里碾碎了一个啤酒瓶，然后对准那张嵌满碎玻璃的牙床狂揍。那家伙运气好的话，后半生还能用导管插着进食。

“我觉得shannon是个不错的女人。”

今天又有一个站街女向Cyril求助，他想他应该要有所行动。

“......你肏她了？”

_他们总是分享。_

“没有。我只是说她是个好女人。”

“你肏她了。”

_是的，他们总是分享。_

“......我也在肏别的姑娘，如果你非要在这上面纠结的话。”

_他哥在女人上面的重点老是跑偏。_

于是Ryan跟Shannon结了婚，在她查出来自己没有生育能力的当天，妈的，Ryan感觉自己那天真是他妈的浪漫死了，简直当代罗密欧。

Cyril在那个简陋教堂的忏悔室里面肏了Ryan，然后把兜着一屁股精液的Ryan留给Shannon，接着告诉他们晚上他会出去，最后祝福他们拥有一个美好的新婚夜。

之后Shannon就搬到公寓跟他们一起住，Cyril又多租了上下三层公寓，他照顾了那些女孩，他让Shannon去管理她们。哦，值得一提的是，有个姑娘还和他的其中一名拳击手走到了一起。

奥雷利兄弟的日子更加忙碌，妈的照这情势下去，爱尔兰帮昔日的光辉简直会在明日的日出中普照大地。

96年的圣帕特里克节*是Cyril O'Reily印象深刻的一天，记忆里他们是不怎么参加节日的。

那天他们难得都在家，游行队伍在他们的公寓门前徐徐走过，他哥趴在阳台上一边抽大麻一边看热闹，旁边还放着两扎从街角酒馆送过来的绿啤酒和一瓶Bushmills*，他把它们混着喝。Cyril在楼下，他坐在车上跟别人商榷婚事——那个得到了Shannon的姑娘的拳击手。

Cyril记得那次的谈话谈得有些久，久到游行长队都漫游到了下一条街，他看到他哥不耐烦地趿着拖鞋下来，站在台阶上冲他比“小杂种”的口型——他哥对他吼“嘿！小孩，快点滚进来吃饭！shannon做了一大桌。”

妈的，他在那一刻觉得他跟他哥可真他娘的般配。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣帕特里克节：爱尔兰国庆，节日里的绿啤酒是特色。  
> Bushmills：爱尔兰老牌威士忌。


	4. 天生杂种（下）

Oz——Oswald State Penitentiary，妈的，Ryan终于搞清楚了这烂名字，在他掉进这屎坑的第一天。

好吧，等一下，等一下，别着急，让我们先倒回去。 

在此之前，Ryan有过一次枪伤，是的，他受伤了，没错，再一次。按道理讲，干他们这行的，吃枪子挨刀是家常便饭，你不应该对此埋怨或者感到吃惊，可Ryan在中枪后到失去意识前，整个过程中满脑子都是——妈的！妈的！妈的！又来？为什么总是他受伤！Cyril那小杂种的皮肤上一条刀疤也没有，妈的！

呃...不管怎样，奥雷利家的长子哼嗤哼嗤地又躺了半拉子月医院。那小护士面对他的调情已经可以做到熟视无睹——女人的心情可太奇怪了，数月前她还和他眉目传情，现在她板起脸纠正他：“我是医生不是护士！”唔...强硬的态度，强硬的女孩...这可伤坏了他的心。

奥雷利不好过，那么其他人也别想顺心。Ryan这回等不及也用不上另一位小奥雷利出马，他与前来调查的地检官有了一次深切友好的交谈——他妈的面条脑袋，洗干净屁股去吧！

“真是个硬汉哈。”

Cyril扒着哥哥的衣服瞧他的伤口，Ryan皱起眼嫌弃地伸手去打。

“哼，我身上可是有两道幸运符。”

那王八蛋对准他的胸口开枪，妈的，Dino那婊子养的离开的时候绝对吃定他玩完了。

“他们在局子里头有人，你向地检官出卖他们这条路可能行不通。”

“妈的...这你都能想到，我会想不到？”

“行，行，聪明鬼。”Cyril瘫开双手投降，“就是...注意点好吗？”

“怎么，怕我死在你前头？” 

男人冷笑着哼哼，他做婊子脸起来总是很让人生气的，不过Cyril已经习惯了他哥这套也不知道是在咒谁的婊子话。他毫无波动地埋头去给Ryan整理衣物，整完一抬眼，发现他哥早就跑到没影——“妈的，我倒是怕我会死在你前面。”他对着空气调侃。

Cyril在提着行李帮Ryan办出院手续的途中遇到了那个“小护士”，他两在走廊里正对面，Cyril叫住了她，在“小护士”别过脸加快脚步欲错开他的时候。

“不准备跟我打声招呼吗？”

“小护士”的眼睛很大，吃惊的时候会让那对茶褐色眼珠大到显得怪异。她有一头姜色的卷发，Cyril怀疑那是染的，不过“小护士”带着雀斑的白皮肤让它们显得还挺有家乡风情，它们在上班的时候被梳成一个髻，他看到过下班后被放下来的样子。不知怎么回事，他还挺喜欢她，不单单是“我想跟你上床”的那种喜欢。

“...你，其实知道我是医生的吧？”

“呃...（ _这就有点尴尬了_ ）是...啊，就是一点贫民窟式的‘男孩吸引女孩’的愚蠢又自大的方法罢了——抱歉。”

“......混蛋。”

“下次改进。” 

_下次他得约她出去吃饭，或者看电影，或者两者同时。_

“哈！那就让我们看着吧。”

“是啊，我们看着。”

吼吼，伙计们，老方法永不过时！说他狂妄又自大好了，但是你得承认老奥雷利确实生了两个漂亮的杂种。

Cyril在大厅转了一圈也没找到他哥，于是他回到车上，看到他哥正翘着脚大大咧咧地坐在后排。

“你搞暗杀也不稍微掩饰一下？”

“泡妞泡得爽吗？”

Cyril没吭声，这种时候最好什么也别说。

“那妞跟我们不是一个世界的人。”弟弟的沉默挑起了Ryan心中的恶意——沉默也是一种回答不是吗？他上手攥住对方的长发并向后拉扯，Ryan喜欢在这种情境下故意再把事情弄得声势浩大又难以收场，“不要无视我。”

“我在开车。”Cyril一边提醒一边猛踩油门，“我们会撞上的。”

“妈的，你敢无视我？”

“我们会撞上的。”

“不许•无视•我！”

“要撞上了。”

“你结婚我们就分家，我要回温莎台。”

“三、二......”

直行的车体猛地弯出一个弧度，Cyril打着方向盘有惊无险地擦过一个消防栓，这把在它旁边撒尿的一条杂毛狗吓得够呛，那条小狗弓起背跳到一边，澄黄的尿液哆哆嗦嗦地撒了一圈，Cyril不知道为什么要注意这个，但是他注意到了。

Ryan叫骂着松开手里的金发，他随着车厢的晃动跌回至座位。

“哥，你把我的性致搞起来了。”司机抬眼对上后视镜里面正露着寒光死盯他的眼眸，“哥？”他带上了点讨好意味的谨慎。

世界静止了一会儿，除了轮胎还在与水泥地摩擦，两边的建筑还在倒退。

对方吸着鼻子悉悉索索地解起衣裤，纽约十一月份的温度已经可以让人激起鸡皮，天空下时不时飘着的雨丝又进一步催化了这个。“就这么看着？你以为你是X教授？”他张开赤裸的大腿，皮夹克跟袜子还好好地待在身上，他才不会傻逼地刚出院就把自己冻到感冒。

司机拐进一条小巷，附近是餐馆一条龙，巷子里面排满了一列的绿皮大垃圾箱，不是很好的环境，但也足够了。

Cyril以匍匐的形态挤进后排与前座之间的空隙，他跪在脚垫上，双手从Ryan光溜的小腿开始一路摩挲进上身的衣物下，他的手不冷，甚至暖和到让对方无意识地向他贴近。

“干嘛这么生气？”Cyril仰着脑袋问。他不着急进入哥哥的身体，他现在已经很少那样做了，很少像少年时那般对肉体揣着烈酒般的凶意，那样迫切又难耐地去霸占，渴望无时无刻的拥有。或许是做了“经纪人”之后身上那套西服带来的稳重？哈，好吧。才怪。

“你猜dino的律师是谁？”Ryan眯起眼，他俯下身捧住对方的脸颊，两人额对额，姿势如同双生儿蜷缩在母体。

“谁？”

“jenny，高中的那个jenny，记得吗？我们曾保护过她，她现在牙套摘了，胸部也发育完全，那呆愣的眼镜估计换成了那种‘小玩意儿’戴在里面，肏！看起来辣的可以，如果不是给那婊子养的辩护的话。”

“呃...你还让你的‘小鸟’给你拍照片了？”

“肏！这不是重点！总之...那家伙判不了刑关不住37天就可以出来了，肏！”

“我不会让你死在我前面的。”Cyril捏着对方腰上的软肉，他哥的腰身本来就不结实，在医院这么一躺直接躺出油画里的丰韵感，“我永远也不会让它发生。”他一手捏着那块肉一手抚摸对方尾骨上的那块皮肤。

“...我真感动。放心，他不会知道是我告发的...暂时，我会找一个替罪羊直到他进去的那天。”

“行，行，聪明鬼。”

Cyril将Ryan横放在座垫上，他温柔地进入他如同性爱后的眷恋温存。Ryan有些不满足于这个，那太小女生了，比起温吞的交欢，他更喜欢粗暴的对待，这种差异使得他俩有些像进入了七年之痒的夫妇。不过即便如此，Ryan还是出了一身热汗，巷子街口的招牌霓虹灯已经亮起，昏昏黄黄的有点像晌午的日晕，Cyril亲吻着他，从太阳穴一路亲到颈窝——世上再也不会有像他们这般亲密的两个人了，Ryan想，勾起腿将弟弟环抱地更紧。

在圣诞夜的前一个礼拜左右，Dino Ortolani被扔进了号子，因为射杀了Bianchi家族——他家死对头的“小老板”...呃...哦，对了，外加一个“士兵”。可怜鬼，他再也不能和家人们过一个完整的圣诞了。哈哈。

与此同时，小奥雷利一家度过了一个美好的圣诞，Cyril想邀请Brenda姑妈，但Ryan不赞成这个，于是取而代之的是上下楼来自全国或者世界各地的姑娘们，肏！这是Ryan O'Reily有史以来度过的最赞的一个圣诞！

Ryan在拥挤到几乎无法下脚的用餐环境里被浇了一身的肉汁，他带着满身的肉汁味在零点准时去拥抱弟弟，去拥抱Shannon，他在他俩的抗拒中笑得像只愚蠢的火鸡，他没怎么喝酒，但他已经醉倒在姑娘们柔软的乳房里。肏，要他承认那个“H”打头的单词很惊悚，但他的确感受到了那类惊悚的甜蜜。

不过幸福，Ryan恨凡事都有转折，转折过后再来一个感悟，不过幸福是要你拿对待瓷娃娃般的小心翼翼去服侍。是的，他劣质的性格导致他总是忘乎所以，却又总能被迫想起。

EM City——Emerald City，Dino Ortolani死后，他被调到这里多久了？哦，肏。你出去转一圈采访一下，绝大部分垃圾都不会记日子，不是为了显得有多“硬汉”，而是因为那——他妈的——没意义。你会在掰着手指数日子的过程中砸掉自己脚趾，运气好点的，砸碎的则是其中一个检察官的脑袋。他可以在12年后进行保释，他妈的12年，那小律师说他没戏，小律师自己也没戏。

_肏，肏，Cyril...肏！_

听着，他可以在“白天”显得多么若无其事，这里的倒霉鬼大多如此。毕竟里面的情况跟外面差不多，甚至由于场地范围的缩小，有些事情施行起来更加方便；同样熄灯后也不是问题，糟糕的环境，糟糕的室友...搞得谁没经历过一样（恶...小律师除外）；至于睡觉？肏，睡着了还管个什么屁！灾难的是第二天还没睁眼，大头灯的光打在你毫无准备的眼皮上，接着你睁眼——哦...肏，那感觉能让你尖叫着把自己从里面撕开——就这样了，你想，就这样了。

Ryan不想去忏悔什么，如果非要忏悔，也是神去忏悔自己创造出来的灾难。

他在昏暗中闭眼，在巡逻灯的扫视下陷入真正的黑暗，接着在灯亮后睁眼，在哈欠中无声尖叫。

闭眼，睡觉，睁眼，尖叫；闭眼，睡觉，睁眼，尖叫；闭眼，睡觉，睁眼，尖叫——孤独，孤独是翡翠城里的共鸣。他感到孤独，渴望肌肤之亲，渴望血肉相融的亲密，Ryan不要谁成为他的婊子，他当然也不会成为某人或多人的婊子，相信他，这里不会有哪个蛋硬的闲得有这份心思。

Shannon会跟Cyril上床吗？在没有了他的参与后，两个人总是比三个人更像一回事的，尽管Cyril现在是个五岁的孩子...哦...肏，五岁的Cyril，他又想尖叫，Ryan想起这个就想去撞墙。

好吧，自从Schibetta家族的领头羊被圈禁起来，在外替他发声的不是他的嫡亲而是他的侄子Dino，有造势者传他的儿子就是个漂亮废物，是个只适合干文书工作的办公室男孩，所以在Dino进去后，漂亮儿子为了证明“什么”而去报复了“死小老板”的儿子——Bianchi家族死去的“小老板”，那个被Dino射杀的，还记得吗？

那么有了死亡就有葬礼，有了葬礼便有泪水，而泪水是一切悲剧的开始。

你要问Ryan他妈的为什么要在葬礼上去搞那个寡妇，嘿！哈喽？那他他妈的还想问为什么他的前任这么巧就是那死人夫的老婆，为什么他俩的亲热会被发现，为什么Cyril恰巧就中了那亿分之几的概率？因为他吗？是的，他得承认，搞砸一切是他的天性，是聪明鬼的代价——他这个该死的白痴！

Cyril昏迷了两个星期，妈的好像这家伙欠了几十年没落下的伤疤一下子集中性地全报复到脑子上。

两个星期的时间不可怕，Ryan也想过最糟的结果。他可以白痴地坐在植物人身边讲白痴的往事，最后再白痴地把自己讲哭；又或者给失忆症患者添油加醋地讲述前世今生帮助他重塑记忆，但智力退化到五岁？恶...Ryan承受着双倍的痛苦——他的和Cyril的。

五岁的Cyril不是这样的，五岁的Cyril一点都不天使，Cyril会给天使Cyril送上一套直拳，他会亲自揍他下地狱，天使Cyril更多像淤血堵塞了神经，就跟屎堵住了马桶一个道理。唔...Ryan不知道怎么跟天使Cyril相处，Brenda姑妈倒是开心了，这个家终于出了个会听她说她的那些屁话的人；爸会去庆祝，庆祝白眼狼罪有应得；Shannon也不错，除了要解散姑娘们，但恭喜她可以拥有孩子了。

_唔...肏，肏，Cyril...肏！_

他太孤独了，太孤独了，他将一辈子孤独。

孤独造成肉身的腐败，Ryan不可避免地爱上医生，那个拉美版的“小护士”，他也是喜欢“小护士”的，但是他对医生是认真的，当修女告诉他不能爱医生时，他感到痛苦，痛苦地直掉泪。

他太孤独了，太孤独了，他将一辈子孤独——但Ryan不会让它发生。

他有考虑过后果吗？大概是没有的，Cyril说过他在女人上面的重点老是跑偏。好吧，弟弟；对不起，天使弟弟。

痛苦让人知晓心中爱意的份量，不知道怎么对待不代表他不爱他，Ryan大概永远也不会去猜事情能坏到何种地步。是的，他会认罪，他会在拒绝认罪的下一秒就跑去认罪，不过他要当着Gloria的面坦白，他要拿着这个交换。幸运如他，他的血帮他把天使Cyril换到身边，那么他的坦白不单单换他一辈子照顾天使Cyril，更是要换到医生的心，她将一辈子也忘不了他。

Ryan早就承认自己是个自私的混蛋，Cyril也早就知道了这个。

重聚的第一天，熄灯之后，昏暗降临。他熟悉的血肉相融，失去的肌肤之亲就这么静静地躺在下铺。天使Cyril静静地睡着直到梦魇迫使他叫喊，Ryan几乎是在同一时间跳下去，就好像他一直在等待这一刻，他甚至不确定自己是否清醒。

他搂住他，安抚他，做他一切从未做过的事——这也是以前Cyril对他做过的事，在他遭受爸的殴打之后。天使Cyril在他怀里逐渐安静下来，对方啜泣着，如同受伤的小兽，小兽熟悉又陌生，Ryan仍旧揉着对方的胸口。Ryan有些愣神，身体却自顾自地作出反应，他的大脑告诉他会后悔，但是他问：

“为什么不揍他们？我不是告诉过你对待坏人的方式？你知道你可以做到。”

天使Cyril一边呜咽一边回答：“因为...因为你啊。”

“什、什么？”

“他说...唔...他说他能让我见到你，我想见到你，ryan，我想跟你在一起。”

_哦，天呐。_

“想要的必须拿同等的去交换不是吗？ryan，我没有钱，我只能给他想要的。”

_哦，天呐。_

_哦，天呐。_

他环抱他，像以前那样。Ryan躺下来把Cyril整个裹进他的怀抱，他们紧紧地挤在那张随时可能塌陷的单人床上，没有隐私的玻璃房可能会在明天灯亮的那会儿工夫就把“奥雷利兄弟乱伦”的消息传遍翡翠城——又或许是整个Oz。但是肏它的。

“...猜我就是一个杂种，不是吗？cyril，我就是个该死的愚蠢的杂种。”

Ryan搂着弟弟，弟弟已经在他怀里再次睡去。

闭眼，昏睡，他们会在明天的睁眼中互相见到彼此。


	5. 爱比道德更重要

爱尔兰人将不再幸运。妈的，奥雷利早该承认这一点，在种种经历过后，所有人都是疲惫的小丑。

“你确定要放弃参加你弟弟的葬礼？”

监区长对接下来的可预知答案毫不期待，但他还是再次确认，用其一贯苦口婆心的姿态。他低下肩膀身体稍微斜倾，监区长想对上囚犯的眼睛，因为某些可笑的心理理论什么的好了，他想让囚犯感受到他的诚恳。

“对啊。”囚犯再次回答，仰起脑袋望向天花板。

_听说那黑皮杂种在Cyril执行的时候吐了，肏。_

“嘿，听着...”

“我就是没种，如果你想听这个的话。”

“...行。”对此，他不能批判什么，“不过你要参加修女皮特的心理咨询，三天一次。”

“随便吧。”

囚犯没着急走，监区长也不急着赶。时间沉默着，囚犯依旧仰着脑袋靠在椅背上，他向后靠着，靠着，最后身体离开地面，失去两只脚的椅子依旧摇摇晃晃地保持着平衡。

放在平时，监区长会出口讽刺——“要不要再给你来根平衡棍？”不过现在，因为某些人类的共通悲情，他选择放纵。

“gloria吻了我，在cyril执行的时候。”囚犯身子向前倾，他放下椅子，同样还有头颅，他与监区长进行对视，“她说爱上我是必然的，她说没有人能躲得过ryan o'reily——妈的，世界上最美的情话不是吗？即使对她来说是残忍的。”他笑了一下，笑容里面没什么情绪，“猜我就是个幸运的杂种。”

监区长没什么表情，或许他还没有反应过来，囚犯不知道，他也不在乎，他在对方作出应有的反应之前便离开了。

Gloria曾经说他不懂爱，修女曾经告诉他这不是爱，监区长曾经讥笑他会个屁爱。他们这类人总是把道德捧得高高在上，在追求虚无缥缈的同时把别人的真心实意踩在脚下，最后，在什么都没得到的最后——被现实一顿狠肏。

妈的，上帝肏他们的。

——哦不，奥雷利不该再说这般不敬的言语了，在他重拾信仰后，在他原谅他的杂种父亲后。奥雷利有一个预感，父慈子孝过后，立马会出现一个“善意的提醒”来肏翻他之前的原谅。不过随便了，神爱世人，猜他就是被肏习惯了，才这么容易就能接受忏悔。

那个善意的提醒始终没出现。

在此期间奥雷利参加了一次修女的心理咨询，在此期间奥雷利洗个澡都能收到一路的哀悼——妈的，这所监狱要玩完了，当关押的罪恶开始哭泣，束缚其之牢笼就该被其泪水浇熔。

小律师跟他男朋友爱得死去活来。小律师的疯子男友也是个聪明鬼。在不阻碍奥雷利道路的条件下，他不介意聪明鬼有多疯，又或者疯子有多聪明。

雅利安党至少要沉寂好一段时间。纳粹不会消失，纳粹只会沉寂，这里的垃圾党派皆是如此——妈的，倒血霉的同性恋，猜他永远也收不到那支善意的提醒了。

跟奥雷利预感的一样，Oz玩完了——从某种角度上。他们被进行了转移，转移途中没有一个囚犯产生乘机脱逃的念头，或者迹象。奥雷利打赌，就算路上天降正义发生了车祸，这些囚犯也不会逃走，他们会修好押送车再温顺地走进去。

红是一种强烈的色彩：血液、愤怒、圣诞...发生在奥雷利生命中的重大事件几乎都在气温强烈的季节，不过要追溯起来，有些征兆其实已经出现在凛冬。

他们在兴格监狱待了半年，大概吧，转移时正值冬季，回来的时候却已经很热了，头顶上的太阳跟离开时街道上的节日氛围一样热烈。

奥雷利开始没在意，他以为时不时的呕吐是由悲伤造成，事情总是在一点一滴的积攒中才被重视。不过如果有人非要问奥雷利真的一点察觉也没有吗？嗯...这个嘛...这个只有神知道了。哈哈。

医生注意到囚犯的异样，她敏锐地要求检查他的身体，这是囚犯无法拒绝的。

检测报告要等上几天，奥雷利在这段时间里的呕吐次数越发频繁，他像台监测仪一样能够在呕吐前的几秒钟内精准定位离自己最近的“泔水桶”。他甚至爱上了这种感觉，爱上了全身水分被迫排干，胃囊抽搐跳跃过后的畅快，那跟Cyril在他身体里的感觉差不多，Cyril喜欢边肏他便按压他的小腹，以前的“天使”是个喜欢折磨所有物的小杂种。

肏，奥雷利怀念这个，他一边干呕一边怀念，脏器抽搐着将所有的不适向下推至小腹，它们进行凝聚与交融，最后汇成一根阴茎模样的形状。脏器每进行一次抽搐，埋在小腹里的那根“阴茎”就肏他一下，奥雷利在屌半硬的时刻想起了Cyril，后来的什么都不记得了的天使，虽然他也不是什么都不记得，他只是会在哥哥低声叙述的“睡前故事”中害羞地把耳朵捂起来。

哦...肏，净化心灵的天使...体内的“阴茎”渐渐消散，这回奥雷利感受到一记切切实实的恶心。他大声呻吟着，排放干净的胃袋吊在半空中持续萎缩，那让奥雷利感到疼痛，此时的身体就是台运转不良的绞肉机，里面的脾脏正在被缓慢绞碎，肉沫嵌满齿轮，这让机器运转的更加迟钝。妈的，他想，他想他确实需要医生的专业指导。

当医生严肃地告知奥雷利癌症复发的理疗方案的时候，奥雷利正歪歪斜斜地趴在医生的办公桌上撕着零食袋，他把敞开着的袋口面向医生。

“你敢相信？不知道mcmanus怎么撬开那黑皮纳粹的金口说同意的。”

回归故里，翡翠城变得更加敞亮，监区长还在城里添置了新玩意儿——两台自动贩卖机，囚犯们可通过劳动来获得里面的物品。此外，Oz重新整修了一番，不知道这又花了纳税人多少棺材本儿。

“ryan...”

医生发出警告，而囚犯睁着眼，他把藏在阴影下的色彩暴露在医生面前——“这面包圈还挺好吃的。”他说，眼睛睁得又亮又圆。

“ryan！”

医生试图保持冷静，这让她看起来更加严肃，即使奥雷利毫不怀疑她在下一秒就会落下泪。

“嘿...gloria，没关系的，这没关系...”

——

“我们结婚吧。”

“......”

医生截断对方的安抚，与对面的纹丝不动相反，她全身都在颤抖，随之抖动的睫毛在眼窝下形成一片不安的阴影。

“我们结婚吧。”

她重复，牙齿无法控制地打颤。

“我们结婚吧，ryan。”

医生拼尽最后一丝力气。

“......”

肏。

奥雷利想。

肏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要找工作去拉


	6. 狗屄日子倒头拉

“gloria...”面前的女人漂亮的可以，奥雷利想拉住她的手或者直接抱住她，“天，你知道这让我想起了什么？”他仍没有任何行动。

“这不公平...”医生哭了，储蓄已久的泪水无声地滑过脸庞，她无心去听囚犯的闪烁其辞，“你，你不能这样做，不能在毁了我的生活后，没错，毁了，你等等...！我不是在跟你翻旧账，我也不想——你自己心里清楚，奥雷利，你心里清楚...”

囚犯的眼神更加温和了，他的眼眶是干燥的，但里面柔情似水。“嘿我愿意...你不知道这是我想都不敢想的，我愿意赌上一切来说这一句‘我愿意’。我不会逃避，gloria，我同样不会对你撒谎，这是我一早就说过的。”囚犯擦拭着医生的泪水，指腹拂过下巴，他把医生的泪珠捻进唇，“那么我可以接着讲下去吗？”

医生默许。

“这可能会给你带来不适，所以我尽量长话短说好吗？”

“天...ryan，这里是监狱...”医生不禁笑出声，刚才的哭意化为一阵转瞬即逝的寒颤抖去，“传播在这里的屎事比医学院里用福尔马林泡着的各类器官还要奇葩。”

“哈哈...肏嘞。”囚犯跟着一块笑，“好吧，尽管如此。”他收敛起笑容，“我爱我的弟弟，你知道的，cyril同样也百分百爱着我。我们，我们在一起上床，以前那个时候，你懂的，呃，大多数是他肏我。”说出来的感觉太奇怪了，奥雷利本打算一口气说完，但他不得不停下来缓气，对面的医生没什么反应，好吧，那么——“你知道shannon，高中的时候我们整天上床——我是不是说过这个？当时，周围人起哄说我们就是要结婚的，尽管那时我还有别人...生意上的又或者是一时激情。唔...校园里的欺凌可不比监狱的少，有人寻求庇护就有人提供帮助，这算是我们的第一笔生意？真幸运，我没得任何毛病，也许还多亏了cyril老是提醒我记得戴套？妈的，运动员总是注意这些。他在很长一段时间后才知道shannon的存在，妈的。”

医生依然没作出表现，虽然她更像是在那里死机，但奥雷利不认为此时惊扰她是个好主意。

“你知道我们有高中文凭吗？是不是觉得惊讶？好吧，那更像是一种幼稚的证明。毕竟，那杂种记者才不会在意这个，对吧？Jack Eldridge采访我们的时候，街帮刚成立不久，一切都不景气，社区的黑小子们又抢了我们的地盘，肏，爱尔兰阿飞兄弟什么都做不好，连当小混混也失败，太他妈垃圾了不是？肏...后来，后来很多人和事变了，其实也没变...有些人混得好，有些人混得差...向来如此。”

囚犯的声音越来越低，医生看上去像是在发呆，向里望去她的瞳孔黯淡如雾，怎么说？可能爱尔兰人的声音一向带着几分妖精般的蛊惑。

“我们，我们或许能过得好...我的意思是，不一定非得在帮派里混着。”他目光向下，看上去有几分不好意思，“...我们头脑不差，cyril拳也打得好，你知道，机会曾经就摆在眼前。当然这不是什么‘假如能重来’之类的屁话，虽然我也不认为有些选择是我们自己能他妈决定的...”他抬眼注视着医生，他的眉眼越发模糊，之前清晰的光亮早已隐藏，“我爱你，gloria。”他说，“我想你拥有我的全部。我搞砸一切，cyril陪着我一起搞砸，直到把自己赔上电椅。”停顿，他默默凝视了会儿医生又接着说，“别误会，我说这些并不是‘良心发现’要把你推开，那也太自大狂了不是？”

囚犯扬起嘴角，他好像忽然想到了什么好笑的事，“你知道beecher想要认罪吗？”他问，“妈的，瞎猫都能判断出来是keller的一手策划——不过，听闻新来的市长不怎么衷于死刑。”

“......”

空气沉默着，沉默着...最后仿佛连悬浮着的尘埃也静止。

“呼——”

终于，医生长长地松出口气，她动起来向门口走去，她待在里面已经空闲太久，期间外头没出现几声急救召唤可真是反常。而囚犯看着她，看着医生移步到门前，他看着她将手搭在门把上，看着她即将往下按。

“你是同性恋吗？”医生突然发问，她停在那里，门把手保持向下的姿势。

“......”肏，这可真他妈浪漫，奥雷利想，“不，我不是。该死...你为什么怀疑这个？”

“那也可能是双。”医生歪头。

“什么？”

“就是双性恋。”

“你说我是双插头？...肏！”奥雷利笑起来，“你不知道我有多希望cyril是个女孩，cyril也确实像个女孩，或许那样还说得通些？”他摇头再次否认，“我对男人没感觉。”

“不，那样更恶心。”

“哈，这样的吗？”

“嗯哼。”医生坚持，“而且我不认为cyril像女孩。”

“啊哈。”

“那么，你想要仪式在这里举行还是在外头操办？特殊个例，我想应该会通过，我们可以...你知道，如果你想的话...”

“全听你的。我一向主张女主当家。”

医生点点头，她打开门，随即又顿在原地，“你知道...奥雷利，待久了似乎真的可以跟一个地方融为一体。”医生回头望向囚犯，蝴蝶般的一双大眼缓慢翕动着，“而这里的生灵感受起来好像都在犯困打盹。”

“...是啊...”

囚犯应声赞同。

比想象中的快，他们的婚礼审批下来只花了三个月的时间。医生将婚礼地点定在Cyril O'Reily的墓碑前，也就是绿荫公墓。 他们在墓园平静地交换了戒指，奥雷利吻了妻子。现场除了警务人员，还有妈跟Brenda O'Reily。

“哦，对了，我还想告诉你一件事，之前忘了。”

“恶...ryan！”

“拜托...”

丈夫拉着妻子的手轻声恳求。

“好吧好吧...长话短说。”

“当然——你知道谋杀妻子的第一概率历来是丈夫，对吧？”

“嗯哼。”医生的神情有些无奈。

“我认为第二概率是她的儿子，最起码，她的继子。”

“...ryan...”

“cyril老是说我在女人上面抓错重点。”奥雷利眨巴道，“我想他说得没错。”

妈将洁白的捧花送到新人面前，奥雷利侧身接了过去，饱满的花朵将其腕上的铁铐覆盖，他把花递给妻子，“我爱你。”他说。

——

“我也爱你。”

良久，对应的回答响起，花束在半空中由高至下。


End file.
